(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to electrotherapy devices, and more particularly to an electrotherapy device which places bodily tissue in tension and applies an electric current to the tissue while it is in tension. The disclosure herein is primarily directed to an electrotherapy device for applying electric current to skin tissue, however, the device also has utility for applying electric current to other types of human or animal tissue.
Topically applied electric current, or electrotherapy, is a well known technique for treating a variety of medical conditions. For example, as disclosed in Kogan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,349) and Stromer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,207), electrotherapy can be useful for treating pain because it is believed that electric current interrupts pain signals transmitted by the nervous system. Lathrop (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,461) also discloses that topically applied electric current can be useful for the treatment of lesions caused by the herpes simplex virus. In addition, Springer, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,357) discloses that electric current, when applied to certain points on the face of a patient, can be used to train and condition facial muscles for improved facial skin tone.
Electrotherapy typically involves placement of one or more electrodes adjacent to the skin or tissue of a patient. For many electrotherapy procedures, the actual target for the electric current is often disposed below the surface of the tissue. For instance, facial muscles are the target for the skin toning procedure disclosed in Springer. Likewise, nerves are the target for the pain treatment therapies described in Stromer and Kogan. Consequently, it is critical that the electric current reaches the intended target. In addition, sufficient current must arrive at the target site and the current must have an adequate energy level to produce the desired response.
While there are a number of electrotherapy techniques and devices in the prior art, current electrotherapy procedures can be less effective because some or all of the electricity propagates laterally across the tissue surface rather than into the depth of the tissue. During electrotherapy, the contour of the tissue surface can significantly influence propagation of the electric current. For example, on a wrinkled surface, adjacent areas of the tissue are folded in close proximity to the contact point of the electrodes. As a result, electricity may jump to the adjacent surface tissue rather than penetrate into the tissue depth. This tendency can be aggravated if the adjacent tissue surface is in contact with the target area, or if electrolytic fluids, such as perspiration and skin oils, are present within the wrinkle crevices. In addition, some electrotherapy procedures require the application of electrolytes to the target surface, and over application of the electrolytes can encourage the electricity to propagate laterally.
Wrinkles and folds in the tissue surface can also increase the electrical resistance between the electrode and the underlying target. In many cases, the electrodes are larger than the span of wrinkle crevices, and the electrodes will normally seat atop the crests in the tissue surface. Consequently, there will be a greater depth of tissue material, and therefore greater electrical resistance, between the electrode and the underlying target. In these circumstances, the electric current is discouraged from penetrating towards the target, and a greater voltage may be required to ensure that the underlying target is sufficiently energized.
In view of the above considerations, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrotherapy device which separates wrinkled and folded tissue for application of an electric current thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrotherapy device in which the electrodes can be easily manipulated for tensioning the tissue surface and separating wrinkled and folded tissue.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrotherapy device which is portable and can be operated with one hand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrotherapy device which has pivotally adjustable electrodes for advantageous placement of the electrodes against the skin of a patient.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a tissue tensioning electrostimulator device. The device includes a plurality of laterally separable electrodes for placement against bodily tissue and for discharging electric current thereon. The device also includes a power circuit in electrical communication with the electrodes and electrically connectable to a power supply for energizing the electrodes. In the preferred embodiment, the device also has an adjuster for laterally moving the electrodes.
The power circuit can be configured to engage a battery power supply or an alternating current supply. For battery operation, the power circuit can include an inverter for converting direct current power to alternating current power, and a selectively adjustable frequency regulator for regulating the discharge current frequency. For operation with an alternating current power source, the power circuit can be provided with a power conditioner for regulating the voltage and amperage of the discharge current, and a selectively adjustable frequency regulator for regulating the frequency of the discharge current.
The device can also be provided with a hand held, hollow casing for mounting the electrodes, adjuster, and power circuit therein. The casing can include a hollow body portion and a hollow head portion from which the electrodes extend. In the preferred embodiment, the head portion is rotatably mounted to the body portion.
The tissue tensioning device here taught thus separates wrinkled and folded tissue while discharging an electric current thereon. In addition, the device can be provided with a hand held casing and an adjuster so that the electrodes can be easily manipulated for tensioning the skin and separating wrinkled and folded tissue. Furthermore, the casing has a rotatable head portion to facilitate convenient placement of the electrodes upon bodily tissue.